1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of reducing slag, and, more particularly, to a method of reducing slag, by which the reduction effect of slag can be improved by supplying an optimal reducing agent into slag generated from an iron-making or steel-making process.
This application claims the benefits of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0009773, filed on Jan. 31, 2012, and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0136365, filed on Nov. 28, 2012, which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this application.
2. Related Art
Generally, slag is a product necessarily generated from a steel-refining process. Slag is necessarily produced from the gangue of iron ore or coke during an iron-making process, and is necessarily produced from the oxide formed by the oxidization and deoxidization of molten iron or molten steel or the auxiliary material added for the purpose of refining during a steel-making process.
As a related art, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-1999-0018912 (Publication date: Mar. 15, 1999) discloses a method of recycling reduced slag.